the_fall_of_civilizationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvester of Storms
Harvester of Storms is a chapter in The Fall of Civilizations. In this chapter, Nicolae Căpreanu and his friends prepares for the final confrontation against Margaret Malevolent somewhere in the Bavarian Alps and end both the Great Chaos and World War III once and for all in saving not only Domicilium, but also the universe. Transcript 'W'E stopped the Bad Mojo missiles with only moments to spare, but the Chaotics still had one last trick up their sleeve. While Nissen was exploring Malevolent's launch site she discovered that the teenage empress had built a massive, deadly weapon of the Tesla face we'd faced at the Nevermore's Nest. There was no time to lose - as soon as Nissen and her team was ready we were off to the Bavarian Alps to finish it, Margaret Malevolent - and the Chaotic threat - for good. "Laerke, it's showtime. Are you in position?" I said while I'm riding on a F-16 at the same time. "Affirmative. I must say, it's a refreshing change of pace to just be along as an observer for a change," said Laerke. "We've got a fine view of the base, and will report the effects of your bombardment back to HQ. We're looking forward to watching the fireworks." "You don't be disappointed. We've got enough bombers up here to level half of New Babylon. Those Chaotics won't know what hit them," I said. "We're coming up on the target, gentlemen and gentlewomen. May I suggest less chatter?" Thorne said. "Roger that, six-two-niner. I've got our target coordinates," I said. Now we're ready to destroy the Chaotic base here in these Alpines. That'll make Julius Caesar proud! As I carefully fly throughout this rat maze, I finally found one last power generator in this Tesla coil. If it's getting ready to fire, I'll fire this little guy back, so I used my jet fighter's machine gun to finish it off, and after a few shots, it exploded into smithereens,and Yates shouted to me, "That's it! Get out! We're done here!" Agreed. Also, Martinson said, "Son of a gun. We did it." I smiled while I was avoiding obstacles at the same time, and Thorne said, "Bravo, Mr. Secretary-General! Bravo!" I smiled, and I also said, "Good work, guys. All of you. I'm proud. Proud of all of us. I can feel that I'm now an aerial stuntsman when I was avoiding these obstacles. Uh-oh. She's gonna blow, so I have no choice but to speed up my jet as fas as I can while avoiding these darn walls. Thank goodness I felt so lucky I could make it out of this explosive funk. I did it! Against all odds, I'm finally home free. Oh no. It appears to be something pretty dang different in here. It's a giant plane that looks like it's from World War II. Strange isn't it? Oh my. Well, it appears to be the largest plane I've ever seen. I'm sure it won't be the eight wonder of the world or something. "What is that thing?" said Martinson. "It's a carrier plane, I think. and it's huge," Yates said. That's no ordinary carrier plane. I can't believe it. "The carrier plane is headed our way," said Thorne. The jet fighters are released later on, and in response, Martinson said, "It's launching fighters! We've got jets inbound!" "Engage!" I commanded. Now I can hear that teenage menace named Margaret Malevolent once again, and now she's got my sister! Oh la naiba! What did she have done to my sis? Well, I can't give up now. I have to rescue her. "And so we meet again, Secretary-General of the United Nations, His Excellency Mr. Nicolae Căpreanu. You've been damnably persistent, but this, as you Domicilians are wont to say, is the end of the line," said Margaret. "As a villainous teenage girl, then allow me to bid you a final farewell, heroic old man." While his brother named Martin Malevolent, who is also her younger brother and her sidekick, are doing sending in these jets, my Maria is free while she was giving a speech to us to have us destroyed. Now she's back in action, so that does it at this moment. The heck with my efforts to rescue her, so nevermind of that. How does she escape? Well, by using her lucky teleportation device... pocket-sized. Looks like she's using one of these hijacked Chaotic jets. "I'm glad you understand the situation, Empress. If you surrender now you'll save a lot of good men and women's lives," I asked to him. "Oh, and Maria's back in action I guess. Hi Maria!" I waved my hand at her jet, and she waved me back too." "Damn it!" Martin said. "Mrs. Căpreanu has escaped!" But Margaret didn't listen to him... well, yet. However, Martin changed his thoughts and said, "Well on second thought, then congratulations on your luck to have your sister free herself out instead of rescuing her so she would be able to be at his side to defeat the two of us. That's a heroic feat, sir. Too bad it won't help." Margaret laughed maniacally in his agreement, and said to me, "Spare me your aging humor, Mr. Secretary-General! You are about to join your comrades in death. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." I replied to her angrily, "Let's see you try, Empress. You've tried before, but I'm still here. And I'm coming for you, Margaret and Martin Malevolents. Count on it." We're almost done. I can feel I can be able to destroy that carrier plane that Margaret is riding in. Now I'm able to do this! On second thought, I don't feel like I could kill her, because I knew a man can't hit a woman, which sounds more taboo than I thought, so I'll have my sister to have the honor to use up her very last rockets and these machine gun bullets, She finally made the carrier smoke, burn, and lose its pressure, altitude, and even its engines. She did it... for me, and why I didn't shoot her down? Well, because I have one last fighter jet to shoot down. "Damn it! We're falling! This is impossible! Damn it, how can this be? Damn you, you lousy bastards!" shouted Martin before he died on having glass cuts on his body. I'm sure these would be his last words. "No! This isn't possible! Damn you, Căpreanu! Damn you all!" shouted Margaret before dying on impact. These could be her last words too, and I won't forget these. I bid the two of these villainous youngsters farewell in anger and happiness. "See you in hell, Empress." Yep, I would say this, because even though I'm a good man, I would've done going to hell if I was such a bad person. Either by corruption or graft or something. But I didn't care. I did the impossible. "Hot damn! She's going down!" said Martinson. "And she's not coming back up. Well done, sir," said Thorne happily. Now we're flying off into the sunset, as it is in a usual ending of a Western-themed movie, but only this time, with modern jet fighters. Different, isn't it? That was the end of our part in things. UN command sent in more bombers after we finished, and pounded the site into oblivion. I'm sure someone wanted to get their hands on those weapons, but the risk of them feeling into the wrong hands was too great. Everything had to be -- is -- and was -- destroyed. Mission accomplished! As for us, once we get back to base, we were told that the team of heroes that's led by me was being disbanded and we received honorable discharges. It was felt that we'd done enough, and seen though. Our part in the war was over, and one by one, we went home. Goodbye, Bavaria! I'm sure I'll be heading back to New York to continue my term real soon, until the day when we meet again. Back at Floogalia, the same lone Floogal is happy! He greeted me in happiness when I see these flora and fauna being returned back to normal, and he said to me: "Hero, you did it! You did it! With the Gauntlet of Life returned, and now, every last trace of those vicious Chaotic Federation ruckuses wiped away, you saved our planet! How can we ever say thank you, Mr. Căpreanu?" He shook my hand, and he continued when I saw those blue dragonflies flying throughout the blooming red and white flowers, "When it blooms once more, your actions have restored everything in Domicilium and the rest of the universe to their natural state that blossom hangs heavy on the branches again. No longer the shadow of danger reach over us, we can at last look forward to a new dawn without fear, and we owe it all to you!" "Thanks. I'll be heading back home real soon," I said. Category:Chapters Category:Real World